Polos opuestos
by James6001
Summary: Elise decide conocer mas a Takumi, el problema es que el no dejara la tarea tan fácil así que a Elise se le ocurrirán ideas muy locas para intentar conocerlo y de paso, ayudarlo con sus problemas de "Nohrian scum".
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:El plan de Elise

°Narra Elise:

Al fin la guerra a terminado, todos estamos en paz y lo más importante, al fin podre pasar tiempo con mi querida familia e incluso conocer mejor a la familia real Hoshidiana. Ya conozco a Sakura y a Hinoka, y conozco un poco a Ryoma. Aunque si no mal recuerdo también hay otro solo que a el no lo e podido conocer bien, su nombre es Takumi creo, igual le preguntare a Kamui ya que ella debe conocerlo mejor.

-¡Kamui!-le grite para llamar su atención una vez que ya la había encontrado.

-¿Que sucede Elise?-me pregunto algo inquieta

-Creo que eso te debería pregunta a ti-le dije al notar que andaba algo inquieta y nerviosa.

-Bueno, estoy buscando a alguien-dijo mientras se estaba alejando pero la detuve.

-¿Y se puede saber a quién?-le pregunte solo por mera curiosidad.

-A Takumi-me dijo con un tono algo deprimente.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que mi hermana lo estuviera buscando aunque en realidad ni yo se que estaría haciendo Takumi.

-¿Donde crees que estará?-le pregunte a Kamui ya que ella parecía saber dónde estaría

-Obviamente está entrenando-dijo Kamui algo preocupada.

La verdad no sabía porque Kamui estaba tan preocupada aunque también me intrigaba el hecho de que ese tal Takumi todavía entrene incluso cuando la guerra ya termino.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?-le pregunte a Kamui.

-Por que el esta lastimado y no debería de estar entrenando, el médico le dijo que él no debería entrenar en un mes y yo me ofrecí a cuidarlo pero me descuide un momento y se escapo-dijo Kamui mientras se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento.

-¡Espera Kamui, voy contigo!-le grite para que me esperara.

-Elise, creo que ya deberías irte a dormir, ya se está haciendo de noche-me dijo Kamui pero simplemente ignore lo que dijo y me dirigí a la sala de entrenamiento.

Cuando entre vi a un chico como de la edad de Leo con un cabello plateado largo, con su ropaje blanco y utilizando un arco muy curioso. Me estaba acercando a el pero Kamui llego corriendo llamando la atención del chico.

-Ka-kamui, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el chico algo nervioso.

-Eso debería preguntarte a ti Takumi-dijo Kamui a lo cual yo me sorprendí.

-¡Hola Takumi!-le dije metiéndome a la conversación e intentando iniciar una conversación con él.

\- Tú debes ser una de las princesas Nohrianas…Elise ¿No?-me dijo dudando un poco pero con una voz muy seria.

-¡Esa soy yo!-le dije mientras sonreía de la manera más amigable posible.

Takumi simplemente me ignoro y le hiso caso a Kamui dejando de entrenar aunque al principio no quería hacerle caso.

-¡Oye no me ignores!-le grite para que me hiciera caso pero no funciono.

-No es tu culpa Elise. El no se lleva muy bien con los Nohrianos-me dijo Kamui mientras seguía a Takumi para verificar que si vaya a su cuarto.

°Narra Takumi:

Llegue a mi cuarto y comencé a reflexionar lo que había pasado hoy y llegue a una conclusión. Creo que debería intentar hablar con esa tal Elise, no es porque me agrade pero Ryoma a cada rato me insiste en que debería de llevarme mejor con los Nohrianos y esas cosas. Aparte Ryoma muy pronto se va a casar con esa tal Camilla así que por eso el quiere que me comporte con los Nohrianos.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano y fui corriendo a la puerta para salir a entrenar pero para mi suerte Kamui estaba esperándome ahí.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-me pregunto Kamui aunque era obvio que ya sabía la respuesta.

-No es obvio-le dije mientras abría la puerta.

Cuando la abrí completamente me sorprendí al ver que Elise estaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Hermana!¡Hola Takumi!-dijo Elise mientras pasaba a la sala.

-No te ofendas Elise pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa.

-Vine para desayunar con ustedes y conocernos mejor-dijo mientras hacia su típica sonrisa.

Cuando Hinoka, Sakura y Ryoma bajaron inicio el desayuno. Yo no quería está ahí pero tenía que hacerlo ya que Kamui no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Las chicas estaban comentando de que ponerse a en la boda de Ryoma mientras que yo simplemente me iba a mi cuarto hasta que Ryoma me detuvo.

-Takumi, ¿Pasa algo?-me dijo con su típica mirada seria

-No-le dije intentando escapar de su conversación pero no pude.

-Entonces, ya te llevas bien con los Nohrianos-me dijo

-Es difícil llevarse bien con el enemigo-le dije y al parecer mi comentario no le gusto.

-¡Ellos ahora son aliados!-dijo Ryoma alzando la voz.

-¿¡Como lo sabes?!-le dije alzando mas la voz.

-¡Porque nos ayudaron en la guerra¡-dijo Ryoma casi gritando e intentado terminar la conversación.

-¡Díselo a nuestra Madre!-grite sin pensarlo.

Inmediatamente supe lo que dije y agache mi mirada mientras me encerraba en el cuarto.

°Narra Elise:

Desde la sala se alcanzo a escuchar la discusión que tenían Takumi y Ryoma y me preocupe un poco pero yo tenía un plan perfecto para arreglar todo, un "Picnic" entre las familias reales de Hoshido y Nohr. Ya se lo había comentado a las chicas y aceptaron, ahora solo estaba esperando a que llegaran Takumi y Ryoma para comentarles.

-¡Ryoma haremos un picnic!-le dije emocionada a Ryoma

-Suena bien-dijo Ryoma.

-¡Genial! Dígale a Takumi que venga también-le dije esperando que Takumi también se uniera.

-El no vendrá-dijo Ryoma algo decepcionado, mientras yo solo me le quede viendo sorprendida por su comentario.

-P-Pero, ¿Por qué?-le pregunte muy intrigada a Ryoma.

Ryoma no hiso ningún comentario y solo decidió salir a tomar aire. Yo estaba decidida de que todos iremos a ese picnic así que Takumi tenía que venir si o si. Llegue a la puerta de su cuarto y toque esperando una respuesta.

-¿Quién es?-contesto Takumi aunque algo raro.

-Takumi soy Elise. Alístate, iremos a un picnic todos-le dije intentando sonar lo más amigable posible.

-No debería de ir, solo iniciaría una pelea-dijo Takumi.

Tal vez tenía razón en eso pero no iba a permitir que no vaya.

-Yo te ayudare a que te lleves bien con nosotros-le dije decidida a hacerlo.

-No…no creo que funcione-dijo Takumi.

-Si no vas le diré a Camilla que me hiciste llorar-le dije y funciono, ya que Takumi salió casi al instante.

-Está bien, tú ganas-dijo Takumi ya afuera de su cuarto.

Yo simplemente le sonreí y fuimos a la sala para encontrarnos con los demás que se sorprendieron al ver que logre convencer a Takumi de ir.

-¿Iras Takumi?-pregunto Kamui sorprendida.

-Si, será una buena excusa para salir ¿No crees?-dijo Takumi.

Kamui simplemente hiso una mueca para luego irnos todos juntos al ver a los demás.

"Si, mi plan está funcionando"-me dije a mi misma ya que estábamos afuera todos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Problemas en el Picnic

°Narra Elise:

Mi plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Ya estaba todo listo y solo faltaba que nos colocáramos a comer aunque, ahora que lo pienso, Takumi no ha dicho ni una palabra en todo el camino.

Estaba caminando muy cerca de Takumi para asegurarme de que no se escapara, aunque Ryoma se acerco a él para platicar.

-Ryoma…Espero que me perdones por lo de hace rato-dijo Takumi algo arrepentido, supongo que por la pelea que tuvieron.

-Descuida Takumi, se que lo dijiste sin pensar. Ahora, cambiando de tema ¿Quién te pidió que vinieras?-pregunto Ryoma, y yo aproveche para hacer mi aparición ahí.

-¡Fui yo!-dije mientras hacia una pose de victoria.

-¿Es verdad Takumi?-pregunto Ryoma algo sorprendido.

-Si, Elise me convenció en venir-dijo Takumi tranquilo.

-Es bueno ver que ya te llevas bien con algunos Nohrianos-dijo Ryoma mientras se iba con los demás.

Takumi dio un suspiro y luego me volteo a ver con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara que se me hiso raro, ya que nunca lo había visto sonreír.

-Supongo que te debo una-me dijo Takumi mientras caminábamos para alcanzar a los demás.

-Descuida, al cabo somos amigos ¿No?-le dije mientras sonreía.

Takumi de la nada dejo de caminar y miro al suelo.

-¿S-Somos amigos?-me pregunto Takumi sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir.

-Pues claro tontín-le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

Takumi me miro fijamente, yo también lo mire fijamente y me respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Gracias…Elise-fue lo que dijo antes de que continuáramos caminando para alcanzar a los demás.

Llegamos con los demás y ya tenían puestos todo el picnic, todos se nos quedaron viendo hasta que Camilla se acerco a nosotros.

-¡Hola Hermana!-le dije feliz mientras ella se acercaba.

-¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo allá solos?-dijo Camilla con voz seductora y su mirada picara.

-S-Solo estábamos platicando-dijo Takumi algo nervioso por como Camilla estaba hablando.

-Bueno eso espero, ya que si no tendríamos que preparar una segunda boda-dijo Camilla mientras reía un poco y le sacaba un sonrojo tanto a mí como a Takumi.

°Narra Takumi:

Después de ese incomodo momento que pase, mejor fui a donde estaba el picnic y me senté a comer un sándwich y de paso mire quienes estaban en el picnic. Todo estaba normal hasta que vi a alguien que me provoco un desagrado.

-Miren quien decidió aparecer-me dijo Leo con un tono burlón.

-¿Qué pasa Leo?-dije mientras me aguataba el enojo.

-Nada, solo que me parece raro que hayas decidido pasar el rato con nosotros-me dijo mientras se sentaba al frente de mí.

La verdad no soportaba a Leo, y estaba a punto de soltar mi enojo, pero gracias a Kamui que llego me tranquilice.

-¡Es genial que se estén llevando bien!-dijo Kamui con una sonrisa al vernos platicar, aunque no nos estábamos llevando bien.

-Pues lo estoy intentando-le dije algo malhumorado a causa de Leo.

-No sé si lo logre hermana-le dijo Leo a Kamui, a la cual el comentario no le agrado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le dije a Leo guardando el enojo por el comentario anterior.

-Es solo intuición-dijo Leo tranquilo.

-Si yo me comprometo lo lograre-le dije alzando mas la voz y llamando la atención de todos.

-Qué curioso que lo digas, ¿¡Entonces que paso cuando te comprometiste a llevarte a Kamui a Hoshido y no aceptara!?-Grito Leo y todos se quedaron callados.

-¡Leo!-grito Kamui al escuchar el comentario que había dicho e intentado calmarme pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Al escuchar lo que había dicho mi furia exploto, empuje a Leo para hacerlo retroceder y saque mi Fujin Yumi para apuntar hacia el deseando darle con la flecha.

-¡Takumi, no lo hagas!-grito Kamui al verme lo que estaba haciendo y de cómo deseaba darle con la flecha.

Fue entonces cuando detrás de Leo vi a Elise que se notaba triste y deseando que no lanzara la flecha, así que guarde mi Fujin Yumi y me dirigí al bosque con la cabeza baja.

°Narra Elise:

¿¡Que acaba de pasar!? Estoy platicando con Sakura y de la nada volteo y miro que Takumi está a punto de darle con una flecha a Leo. No sé que habrá pasado pero creo que Kamui debería de saber, ya que ella estaba con ellos cuando sucedió eso.

-¿Qué paso Kamui?-le pregunte mientas todos se acercaban a escuchar que sucedió.

-¡Leo provoco a Takumi!-dijo Kamui algo enojada con Leo.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Leo, y el admitió haberlo provocado y dijo el comentario que hiso que Takumi explotara.

-Takumi siempre quiere proteger a la familia, y cuando Kamui estaba con ustedes le dolió, así que supongo que por eso se sintió muy ofendido-dijo Ryoma serio.

Nadie decía nada, hasta que yo me pare decidida a calmar a Takumi y traerlo aquí.

-Iré por Takumi-dije mientras me iba por donde Takumi se fue

En eso Hinoka y Sakura me detuvieron.

-No creo que seas la más indicada para calmar a Takumi-me dijo Hinoka algo preocupada.

-Hi-Hinoka tiene razón, al cabo Ta-Takumi detesta a los No-Nohrianos-dijo Sakura tímida como siempre.

Yo simplemente me coloque en frente de ellas y les sonreí mientras me dirigí de nuevo en busca de Takumi

"Ya lo hice una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo"-me decía en la mente mientras buscaba a Takumi.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Elise al rescate

Narra Elise:

Mientras seguía buscando a Takumi me hacia una pregunta en la cabeza, ¿Por qué Takumi odia nos odia tanto?, será que lo que dijo Leo sobre Takumi y sobre como no pudo Llevarse a Kamui a Hoshido ya que según lo que dijo Ryoma: El siempre intenta hacer lo mejor para la familia, aunque nunca para él.

-¡Al fin te encontré!-grite al ver a Takumi recargado en un árbol.

Takumi se sorprendió al verme aunque después agacho su cabeza algo avergonzado.

-Lo-Lo siento Elise-dijo mientras se intentaba alejar pero yo lo detuve.

-Conmigo no te tienes que disculpa-le dije mientras apuntaba hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Crees que me lleguen a perdonar, ya a pasado esto tanto que…-estaba diciendo Takumi deprimido.

-Hechos te van a perdonar siempre, ellos te quieren y nunca te dirán que no y menos ahora, ya que se nota que quieres cambiar-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Elise lo siento, me deje llevar por mi furia y actué como un idiota-me dijo Takumi, aunque no pude evitar reírme.

-¡Pero siempre has sido un idiota!-le dije mientras caía al suelo de la risa.

Takumi puso una cara de enojo por unos segundos, aunque después dio un suspiro y se tranquilizo.

-Lo peor es que tienes razón-dijo Takumi riéndose un poco.

-Entonces, estás listo para regresar-le dije mirándolo fijamente

Takumi sonrió y después puso una mirada seria, el estaba decidido a demostrar de que podía cambiar.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Takumi mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban los demás.

Llegamos y todos estaban medio agitados, Hinoka y Sakura nos estaban esperando junto con Camilla, mientras que Ryoma, Xander, Kamui y Leo estaban alejados platicando.

-¡A-Al fin llegaron!-dijo Sakura

-Hermano, ¡Cuantas veces te tenemos que decir que no huyas así!-le dijo Hinoka a Takumi enojada.

-Perdóname Hinoka, fue mi culpa, les aseguro que no volverá a pasar-dijo Takumi tranquilamente.

Todos quedamos completamente en shock por Takumi.

-He-Hermano, te encuentras bien-pregunto Hinoka todavía en shock.

-Vo-Voy a revisarte pa-para ver si estás bi-bien-dijo Sakura mientras revisaba a Takumi en busca de una enfermedad.

-¡No exageren!-dijo Takumi mientras Sakura dejaba de revisarlo.-Como dije fue mi culpa así que iré a disculparme-dijo Takumi.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Takumi?- me pregunto mientras miraba a Takumi.

-Ni siquiera yo sé-dije mientras salía del shock.

Narra Takumi:

No sabia que mis hermanas eran tan exageradas, actuó como un adulto y ya piensan que estoy enfermo.

Estaba caminando hacia donde estaban los demás cuando de la nada Kamui me detuvo y me susurro.

-No hagas nada sin pensar-me dijo

Yo solo le sonreí aunque se notaba que no confiaba en mí, pero no la culpo.

-Veo que regresaste-dijo Xander al verme.

-Sí, me quiero disculpar por casi asesinar a Leo, deje que mi ira me controlara. Todo fue mi culpa-dije mientras Ryoma se me quedaba mirando en shock al igual que las chicas.

-Takumi, ¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunto Ryoma saliendo del shock.

¿Tú también? dije en mi mente al ver su reacción.

-Sí, estoy completamente bien aparte, ya es hora de que me comporte como un adulto-dije serio

-Leo, tienes algo que decir-dice Xander mientras voltea a ver a Leo con una mirada que hasta miedo me dio.

-Si, perdona por haberte provocado Takumi-dijo Leo, aunque lo dijo como si lo estuvieran obligan…De hecho lo estaban obligando.

Los dos nos dimos la mano y todo. Después de eso comenzaron a platicar Xander sobre la boda de Camilla y Ryoma, y como no me interesaba del todo decidí apartarme un poco, sobre todo para comer, ya que no he comido nada.

Narra Kamui:

Desde cuando Takumi se comporta así. Elise le habrá hecho algo para que cambiara así de repente, lamentablemente no se la respuesta pero, se que la conseguiré.

-Elise, ¿Qué hiciste para cambiar así a Takumi?-le pregunte directamente a Elise.

-La verdad es que tampoco sé, yo solo le dije que se venga a disculpar-me dijo y me frustre un poco, pero Takumi no es bueno guardando secretos así que se que lo descubriré.

Note que Takumi se había apartado un poco del grupo, así que aproveche la oportunidad para hablar con él.

-Takumi, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-le dije para iniciar la conversación.

-¿Qué sucede?-me dijo Takumi tranquilo

-¿Por qué actúas así de diferente?- le pregunte esperando a que me diera una respuesta.

-Era hora de que me comportara como adulto, ¿No crees?-me dijo mientras me sonreía.

-Bueno, es que fue un cambio tan repentino que nos asustaste a todos-le dije un poco más calmada.

-Mientras mas rápido cambie mejor, ¿No?-dijo Takumi.

Narra Elise:

Takumi cambio de actitud casi al instante lo cual nos provoco un susto a todos, aunque no sabía que había provocado eso.

Habrá sido lo que le dije, creo que preguntarle es la única forma de saber dije en mi mente y comencé a mirar para todos lados a para ver si lo veía.

Cuando lo encontré lo vi con Kamui solos y alejados de los demás. Por alguna razón al verlos así provoco que sintiera una presión el pecho, y al ver como Takumi le sonreía hiso que fuera a interrumpirlos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dije mientras sonreía.

-Nada importante Elise-dijo Takumi mientras me devolvía la sonrisa.

Debo de admitir que me sentí bien pero a la vez mal de haberlos interrumpido así, aunque aun así no sé por qué me dolía el pecho al verlos a los dos juntos.

A la mejor Camilla sabe, le preguntare cuando regresemos dije en mi mente mientras regresábamos con los demás.

Narra Takumi:

Después de un largo rato en el picnic, al fin todos decidieron que ya era hora de volver.

-¡Ya era hora!-dije mientras volvíamos a nuestros cuartos.-Mañana seré una persona completamente diferente-dije antes de caer ante la sensación de sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Devolviendo el favor

 _ **Narra Takumi:**_

Desperté de mi sueño ya que escuche que estaban tocando mi puerta. Me levante todavía somnoliento y de mala gana abrí la puerta, solo para ver que era Kamui la que estaba tocando.

-¿Que sucede?-le dije débil mientras intentaba despertar.

-No te levantaste a desayunar, así que te guarde un poco-me dijo mientras me pasaba el plato con la comida.

-Gracias Kamui-le dije un poco más despierto.

-¿Te pasa algo? Es raro que no te despiertes temprano, me preocupaste-dijo Kamui algo triste.

-Descuida, estoy bien. Lamento haberte preocupado-le dije mientras entraba a mi cuarto para cambiarme, pero ella detuvo la puerta.

-Sabes, me tomara un tiempo acostumbrarme al nuevo Takumi-me dijo Kamui mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

Cuando me arregle y baje al comedor note que no había nadie, comí el desayuno que me había dado Kamui. Cuando me lo termine quise aprovechar la oportunidad e ir a entrenar, pero mi plan fue en vano, ya que Kamui me estaba esperando afuera.

-Veo que iras a entrenar, ¿O me equivoco?-me dijo Kamui mientras yo la miraba sin saber que decir.-Hay cosas en las que no cambiaras supongo-dijo Kamui.

Yo solo le sonreí nerviosamente al no saber que decir o que hacer, hasta que ella hablo.

-No te detendré Takumi, pero con una condición-me dijo Kamui con sonriendo un poco.

-¿Cuál es la condición?-le dije nervioso al notar la cara de Kamui.

-Que me lleves a practicar contigo-me dijo Kamui con una sonrisa mientras yo quedaba atónito por la condición.

Lo pensé un poco, en realidad no me molestaría que Kamui entrenara conmigo, y aparte podría ser una excusa para salir a entrenar, así que al final acepte la oferta de Kamui.

-Genial, ¿Cuándo empezamos?-me pregunto Kamui felizmente.

-Ahora-le dije mientras me dirigía al campo de entrenamiento.

 _ **Narra Elise:**_

Me desperté temprano, ya que quería hablar con Takumi, el problema es que Camilla me estaba abrazando y zafarse de su abrazo es imposible. Me estuve moviendo para intentar zafarme pero solo provoque que Camilla se despertara.

-¿Qué sucede hermanita?, tu no sueles despertarte tan temprano-me dijo mientras se despertaba.

-Nada, solo voy a ver a alguien-le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama.

-Vas a ir a ver a Takumi, ¿Verdad?-me dijo con una mirada algo rara

Yo simplemente le dije que si, ya que quería ayudarlo en caso de que lo necesite

-Espérame, que iré contigo-me dijo Camilla mientras se arreglaba y se alistaba para salir.

Llevábamos un rato caminando y ya estábamos cerca de donde vivía Takumi. Llegamos y toque la puerta como 6 veces, pero nadie respondía. Camilla me dijo que pensara en un lugar que le gustaba ir seguido a Takumi, y fue ahí que se me ocurrió un único lugar: El campo de entrenamiento. Si Takumi no se encontraba ahí, no sabía dónde estaría.

Llegamos a dicho lugar y como había predicho, Takumi estaba en la entrada, aunque parecía estar esperando a alguien así que nos acercamos a hablar con él.

-¡Hola Takumi!-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola Elise-me dijo algo irritado hasta que volteo a ver a Camilla.-Camilla, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no lo tomes a mal, solo es que la boda entre tú y Ryoma está muy cerca, así que pensé que estarías ayudando a organizar la boda-dijo Takumi.

-Bueno si, pero eso no quita el hecho de que cuide de mi hermana y evite que haga _"travesuras"_ con su nuevo amigo-dijo Camilla.

Cuando dijo eso ultimo, mire a Takumi y note que se había sonrojado pero no sabía por qué.

-¡He-Hermana, déjalo en paz!-le dije algo avergonzaba por lo que le estaba haciendo a Takumi.

Camilla se estaba riendo y yo me avergonzaba cada vez más, hasta que escuche una voz familiar.

-¡Lo siento por la tardanza Takumi!-gritaba Kamui mientras corría hacia Takumi.

-Llegas tarde Kamui-decía Takumi con la cabeza baja.

Kamui estaba intentando hacer que Takumi la perdonara hasta que yo hable.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunte al ver que Kamui también traía un arco.

-¡Takumi me enseñara a utilizar el arco!-Me dijo Kamui totalmente emocionada.

-Vaya, no sabía que te agradaba tanto Kamui-dijo Camilla mirando fijamente a Takumi, el cual se puso nervioso.

-N-No es porque me agrade, solo lo hago porque es la única forma de ir a entrenar sin que me regañe-dijo Takumi muy nervioso.

En eso Kamui se arrojo sobre Takumi. Al ver a Kamui abrazar a Takumi volvió esa presión en el pecho que tuve la otra vez y me puse algo triste.

 _ **Narra Takumi:**_

Estaba a punto de entrar al campo de entrenamiento hasta que vi a Elise. Ella se veía triste y por alguna razón me puse triste yo también. Elise era la que me había ayudado con mis problemas, y verla triste me hacía sentir que yo tenía que ayudarla también.

-¿Qué te pasa Elise?-le dije mientras me acercaba y me hincaba para quedar cara a cara.

Ella se sorprendió al verme estar frente a ella, yo intente sonreírle de manera alegre, aunque creo que no me salió tan bien como esperaba, pero ella también sonrió así que me sentí feliz. Me di media vuelta para entrar, pero un abrazo de Elise me detuvo.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-le dije a Elise, aunque lo dije sin pensar e incluso yo quede atónito por lo que dije.

Elise me soltó y me sonrió, acto seguido, entro al campo de entrenamiento casi corriendo. Camilla solo se despidió y yo también entre a dicho Lugar.

Una vez adentro, me relaje un poco, pero duro poco, ya que segundos después esquive una flecha que iba directo a mí, prepare mi Fujin yumi y apunte de donde vino la flecha.

-¿Pero qué…?-no encontraba una palabra para decir.

Vi a Kamui con el arco de práctica y flechas por todos lados y a Elise cubriéndose con una mesa. Al verme Kamui solo soltó el arco y me sonrió inocentemente.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que creí-dije mientras guardaba mi Fujin yumi y me dirigía a ellas.

Después del entrenamiento Kamui se me acerco junto con Elise para hablar conmigo.

-Y, ¿Cómo crees que lo hicimos?-me dijo Kamui mientras me sonreía.

-Pues, siendo sincero, les fue peor de lo que pensé. Tardaran más de lo que tenía planeado-dije mientras arreglaba y limpiaba la sala.

Kamui simplemente hiso un puchero y comenzó a ayudarme a limpiar. Elise estaba en el otro lado de la sala todavía practicando.

-Elise, ya es hora de descansar-le dije para que parara de disparar.

-Takumi, yo quiero ser igual de buena con el arco como tu, así que tengo que entrenar como tú lo hiciste-me dijo mientras seguía intentando darle al blanco.

-No tienes que exigirte tanto Elise-le dije, pero ella me ignoro por completo.

En eso Elise apretó con fuerza el arco y disparo la flecha, y para mi sorpresa dio en el blanco perfectamente. Elise me voltio a ver con una cara desafiante.

-Supongo que no aceptaras un "no" como respuesta, ¿Verdad?-le dije con una mirada sarcástica.

Elise solo sonrió, y yo acepte de mala gana. Fui a ver si Kamui también quería entrenar más, pro ella ya había caído dormida. Le dije a Elise que la iba a llevar a su habitación, pero ella quería también ir, al principio le decía que no, hasta que puso esos ojos y tuve que aceptar.

-Elise, a partir de aquí guarda silencio-le dije una vez que habíamos llegado a la casa.

Entramos y todo estaba apagado. Fui directamente al cuarto de Kamui y la deje en su cama, en eso Elise se choco por accidente con la puerta, la metí rápidamente al cuarto y espere. Fue cuando escuche que una puerta se habría, yo sabía que si era Hinoka o Sakura, no sería mucho problema, pero si llegara a ser Ryoma, mejor ni me lo imagino. No me quería arriesgar, así que cargué a Elise y nos arroje por la ventana. Para mi suerte, eso de aventarme de la ventana ya lo he hecho varias veces _"No pregunten para que"_ , así que me deslice por un techo y rebote en unas paredes, aunque después me resbale y comenzamos a rodar hacia abajo, hasta caer al suelo

-Elise, ¿Estás bien?-le dije mientras la soltaba.

-S-Si, solo sigo sorprendida por lo que acabas de hacer-me dijo todavía impactada.

-Créeme, es mejor a ser atrapados-le dije mientras seguíamos nuestro camino de vuelta al campo de entrenamiento, aunque muy agitados y despeinados por la caída.

Cuando llegamos, note que había alguien esperando afuera, temía por que fuera Ryoma, pero para mi sorpresa era Camilla, la cual estaba buscando a Elise.

-Vaya, ¿Se puede saber por qué están tan agitados?-nos pregunto al vernos.

-No nos creerías si te lo digiéranos-le dijo Elise mientras se iba con Camilla.

-Pensé que te había dicho que no hicieras travesuras con Takumi-digo con esa mirada picara.

-¡N-No es lo que tú crees!-le dije nervioso al entender esa indirecta, aunque se notaba que Elise no la entendió del todo.

-¡Mañana continuamos Takumi!-me dijo Elise mientras se iba con Camilla.

Yo simplemente le sonreí y me fui directo a mi casa, ya que estaba muy cansado. Por alguna razón me sentía muy feliz por dentro, no sabía porque, pero lo único que sabía era que Elise tenía algo que ver. Llegue a mi cuarto y me avente a la cama, una vez tranquilo y con mi mente en blanco, me dispuse a dormir y esperar que mañana sea un día igual de bueno.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Voz interior

 _ **Sueño de Takumi:**_

Estaba sentado cerca de un árbol aprovechando la sombra que este producía, de la nada llegaron todos e hicieron un pequeño picnic donde yo estaba, invitándome al mismo tiempo. Pasó un tiempo y fue cuando Elise, Kamui y Sakura me invitaron a jugar, así que me levante y las comencé a perseguir. Llego un momento en el que todo se puso de oscuro y una especie de sombra se dirigía hacia mí, cerré los ojos y para cuando los abrí todo se puso normal, o eso creí. Al abrir los ojos vi que Elise y Sakura me miraban con temor, no sabía porque hasta que mire a Kamui, la cual estaba inconsciente en un charco, con una flecha en el hombro y estaba sangrando. Yo estaba paralizado por eso, pero mi cuerpo se movía solo, me acerque a donde estaba Kamui y me estaba riendo malvadamente. Mire el reflejo mío y solo me veía a mí con ojos completamente rojos y envuelto en un aura oscura. En eso volteo a ver a Elise y preparo el arco y la flecha, pero antes de disparar se escucho la voz de ese ente. _"Esto…es lo que eres"_ dijo antes de que disparara la flecha. Yo solo di un grito desgarrador mientras despertaba del sueño alterado.

 _ **Narra Takumi:**_

-¡Takumi! ¿¡Que ocurre!?-me dijo Hinoka asustada por el grito que di.

Yo seguía paralizado por la pesadilla que tuve, tanto que ni siquiera le respondí a Hinoka, la cual se preocupo mas.

-¡Sakura!-grito Hinoka al ver como no me podía mover.

-¿Q-Que sucede Hinoka?-dijo Sakura, que al verme no dudo en acercarse y revisarme, sin lograr detectar algo.

Cuando al fin podía moverme me sentía tan débil que apenas podía respirar bien. Hinoka al darse cuenta de eso me ayudo a caminar y me llevo con el médico. Una vez ahí, el médico me comenzó a revisar completamente, aunque no logro detectar lo que tenia, así que Hinoka decidió mejor dejarme descansar en mi cuarto.

" _¿Que me sucede?"_ me dije mientras intentaba moverme, ya con un poco mas de éxito.

 _ **Narra Elise:**_

Acompañe a mi hermana a ayudarla con los últimos preparativos de la boda junto con Ryoma y Kamui. Cuando terminamos, Camilla se iba a ir con Ryoma y Kamui, así que aproveche y dije que iba con ellos.

Llegamos a la casa y entramos, aunque me detuve al ver a Hinoka y Sakura hablar con una persona que ya había visto, pero que nunca había hablado.

-Hinata, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Kamui a ese tal "Hinata".

-Siendo sincero, no se tampoco-le dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Hinoka.

-¿Saben si Takumi ya salió?-les dije al no ver a Takumi por ningún lado.

-Takumi…Es el problema-dijo Sakura algo triste.

-A que te refieres-dijo Ryoma.

-¿Qué sucedió Hinoka?- le dije al ver la reacción de Sakura.

-Pues la verdad, tampoco se. Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando escuche un grito horrible por parte de Takumi, así que entre a su cuarto corriendo solo para ver a Takumi totalmente estático, y por mas que le hablaba no respondía-dijo Hinoka algo deprimida.

-¿Y donde esta Takumi ahora?-Kamui pregunto muy preocupada.

-Se encerró en su cuarto-dijo Sakura.

-Iré a verlo-dijo Kamui mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

-Espera, voy contigo-le dije siguiendo a Kamui.

 _ **Narra Takumi:**_

Seguía intentando entender que me pasaba, aunque ya me podía mover bien, seguía sintiéndome raro, como si fuera otro. No entendía hasta que escuche una voz.

" _No sabes quién soy ¿Verdad?"_ escuche una voz en mi mente, la cual era idéntica a la voz de mi sueño.

-"¿¡Quien está ahí!?"- dije alterado al escuchar la voz.

" _Soy el verdadero tu"_ dijo la voz.

-¿Verdadero yo?-dije confundido.

La voz que escuchaba en mi cabeza desapareció al escuchar como mi puerta se partía en dos de un patada.

-¡Takumi!-dijeron Kamui y Elise al unisonó al verme.

-Hola chicas-dije mientras me levantaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me pregunto Elise preocupada.

-No se preocupen por mí, estoy bien-les dije mientras salíamos de la habitación.

Una vez abajo todos me estaban mirando preocupados, les comente de que ya estaba bien y todo eso y se calmaron un poco. Después de un rato de tranquilidad Ryoma se me acerco a hablar.

-¿Crees poder ir a la boda?-me pregunto Ryoma aun preocupado.

-No te preocupes, ahí estaré-le dije a Ryoma, el cual solo sonrió y se fue con Camilla.

" _Que tierno, se preocupan por ti"_ dijo esa voz burlándose de mí.

Eso me enfureció un poco, lo malo es que Elise lo noto y se me acerco.

-¿Qué te sucede Takumi?-me dijo Elise tan inocente como siempre.

-Nada en especial-le dije.

Elise solo hiso un puchero y siguió insistiendo en que se lo digiera un rato, o hasta que me harte y me iba a entrenar, Elise dijo que también iría, así que los 2 fuimos al campo de entrenamiento. Llegamos ahí y comenzamos a entrenar, aunque note que Elise no le quitaba el ojo a mi arco.

-¿Qué sucede Elise?-le dije al notar que no dejaba de ver el arco.

-Hacer creer que utilizar el arco sea tan fácil o acaso ese arco lo hace más fácil-me dijo sin quitarle el ojo al arco.

Estuvimos un muy largo tiempo ahí, Elise y yo estábamos practicando con el arco, aunque de un momento a otro comenzamos a jugar otras cosas. Últimamente me encanta estar con Elise…¡Sera que…! No, no puede ser que me enamore, ¿O sí?

Al final Camilla tuvo que volver a recogerla y aunque ella todavía no se quería ir Camilla se la llevo, no sin antes comenzara una conversación algo incomoda.

Estaba recogiendo todo lo tirado, cuando esa voz volvió a mi cabeza.

" _Así que de ella te enamoraste"_ me dijo esa voz burlándose de mí

Yo solo intente ignorarla, y también no conteste nada, porque tanto él como yo sabemos…que es verdad.

"¿ _Por que actúas como si ellos fueran tu familia?"_ me dijo ya con un tono más serio.

-No los veo como mi familia, solo intento ser más agradable- le dije algo irritado.

" _Acaso no recuerdas todo el dolor que te causaron, el dolor que sientes"_ me dijo incitándome a enojarme, pero mantuve el control.

" _Sin tan solo fuera tan fácil olvidar, ¿Verdad?"_ dijo la voz antes de desaparecer.

Estaba saliendo del campo del entrenamiento, pero por alguna razón esa frase que dijo la voz se me quedo pegada en la cabeza y no dejaba de pensar en ello hasta que choque con Elise, la cual parecía estar…¿Espiándome?

-Takumi, ¿Con quién hablabas?-me dijo Elise sospechando algo.

-Con nadie en especial-le dije intentando hacer que pierda el interés.

-¿Qué no confías en mi?- me dijo mientras empezaba a poner esos ojos tristes.

-Si te lo digo, no creo que me creías-le dije intentando evitar verla a los ojos.

-Claro que si te creería, somos amigos ¿No?-me dijo Elise mientras sonreía.

Su comentario me alegro, pero también al mismo tiempo me dolió, aunque de todos modos ya sabía que era imposible.

-Y entonces, ¿Si me lo dirás?-dijo Elise.

-Si Últimamente e estado escuchando una voz en mi interior, y siempre suele decir que es el verdadero yo-le dije directamente a Elise, la cual parecía estar pensando en algo.

-Pues, no estoy muy familiarizada con ese tema, pero si alguien puede ayudarte seria Leo. Como sea ya me tengo que ir antes de que se den cuenta de que no estoy-me digo mientras se iba corriendo.

La intente detener y decirle que no le diga a Leo, pero ya era tarde. Volví a mi camino original esperando que Elise pueda controlar esto, ya que conociendo a Leo, me hará el día imposible.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

 _ **Narra Elise:**_

Desperté algo irritada por lo poco que dormí. Intentaba levantarme, pero las ansias de seguir durmiendo no me lo permitían, o eso creía hasta que llego Camilla para despertarme, la cual me veía con una cara muy mala.

-Te quedaste muy tarde con Takumi, ¿Verdad?-me dijo Camilla con una voz juguetona.

-Creo que si-le dije una vez que recupere las fuerzas, aunque por alguna razón me tambaleaban las piernas.

-Espero que no hayan hecho travesuras-me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo y se reía levemente.

-En realidad si hicimos una travesura-le dije mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Por alguna razón Camilla me soltó, mire su cara y tenía una mirada fría y asesina. Camilla fue por varias de sus armas y se fue a la puerta mientras me decía que tenía algo que hacer. Leo abrió la puerta antes que Camilla, pero retrocedió de inmediato al ver la cara de Camilla, la cual solo lo ignoro y se fue de la casa.

-¿Q-Que le pasa a Camilla?-dijo Leo mientras entraba a la habitación.

Leo seguía sin entender por qué Camilla andaba así, en cuanto a mí, recordé que Takumi me conto sobre su problema y que necesitaba ayuda.

-Leo, ¿Necesito que me ayudes con Takumi?- le dije mientras Leo me volteaba a ver raro.

-¿Por qué debería de ayudarlo?-me dijo Leo mientras se negaba rotundamente a ayudarlo.

Estuve un buen rato repitiéndole a Leo si me ayudaba, hasta que accedió de mala gana, aunque no sin antes dar una condición.

-Hay que decirle a Kamui-dijo Leo mientras tenía una mirada macabra en su cara.

-¿Por qué a ella?-le pregunte a Leo sin entender la razón.

Leo solo me ignoro y salió de la casa a dirección al campo de entrenamiento, a lo cual yo solo lo seguí.

 _ **Narra Takumi:**_

Me desperté muy temprano, me aliste y fui al campo de entrenamiento sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Estuve mucho tiempo entrenando así que decidí tener un pequeño descanso. De la nada Camilla entro, yo la iba a saludar hasta que vi su cara, me alarme un poco pero no tanto. Me levante a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero de la nada ella corrió hacia mí y me intento rebanar la cabeza con su hacha, pero por suerte esquive su ataque.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa!-le grite pero creo que no sirvió de nada ya que continuo atacándome.

Llevaba ya un buen rato esquivando sus ataques, hasta que vi que llego Elise y me alegre, pero vi que junto con ella llego Leo y mi sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.

-¡Alguien me ayuda!-grite mientras Camilla cada vez se acercaba mas a mí.

-¡Oye! Camilla ven acá. Tengo algo que decirte-dijo Leo llamando la atención de ella y sosteniéndola para que no me lastimara.

Estuvieron hablando un poco hasta que Leo voltio a ver a Elise.

-¿Es cierto que hiciste una travesura con Takumi?-Leo le dijo a Elise.

-Sí pero…-antes de que dejaran terminar a Elise Leo soltó a Camilla, la cual me comenzó a atacar de nuevo y Leo se estaba riendo.-No destruimos tantas cosas como Camilla-dijo Elise

Camilla al escuchar lo que dijo Elise, se detuvo al instante y fue hacia donde estaba Elise.

-Te referías a una travesura real-dijo Camilla más tranquila.

-Si, a que otra cosa me referiría-dijo Elise mientras le daba una sonrisa inocente.

Yo solo mire a Leo enojado, el cual no dejaba de reírse por lo que había pasado.

-Bueno, ¿Y cuál es el problema?-me dijo Leo el cual ya había parado de reírse.

-Últimamente escucho una voz en mi cabeza-le dije a Leo, el cual se sorprendió por un momento, pero luego se calmo y comenzó a pensar en algo.

Leo estaba a punto de decir algo, hasta que alguien entro donde estábamos.

-Hola, ¿Sucede algo?-dijo Kamui al entrar y notar que todo estaba destruido.

-Nada, solo ayudamos a Takumi con un problema-dijo Elise inocentemente.

Yo comencé a hacer señas con la mano para evitar que Elise le digiera el problema, pero para mi mala suerte Leo lo noto y no creo que dude en usarlo en mi contra.

-Un problema que Takumi te oculto-dijo Leo tranquilo mientras yo por adentro ardía de furia.

Kamui se enojo y me comenzó a enojar cada vez más y más. Yo la estaba intentando calmar, hasta que volví a escuchar esa voz.

" _Eres Patético"_ dijo la voz riéndose de la situación.

Yo ya estaba algo molesto por lo que acababa de pasar, y escuchar su voz solo provoco que me enojara más.

" _Vamos, se que quieres que te respeten…libérame y lo hare posible"_ dijo la voz intentando convencerme.

-¡Cállate!-grite sin pensar.

Todos me voltearon a ver algo asustados, aunque Leo se recupero rápido y se acerco a mí.

-Fue la voz, ¿verdad?- me pregunto Leo ya serio.

-S-Si, me está volviendo loco-le dije mientras él se acercaba más a mí y comenzó a planear algo, aunque por alguna razón sentía que no terminaría. Leo nos llevo a todos a mi habitación y dijo que me relajara, todos lo miraba algo raro.

-¿Por qué ayudas a Takumi sin renegar?-le pregunto Kamui mientras que yo cerraba los ojos.

-Por que lo más seguro es que al hacer el hechizo, este le provoque dolor-dijo Leo algo feliz.

-¡Que!-grite pero ya era demasiado tarde, Leo ya había hecho el hechizo.

 _ **Mente de Takumi:**_

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en un lugar totalmente blanco, mire a todos lados para asegurarme de que estuviera vacio. De la nada aparece una figura mía al frente de mi, y era igual a la que vi en mi sueño, específicamente al ver mi reflejo en el charco.

-¿Q-Quien eres?- le dije al otro yo.

" _Ya te lo había dicho…Soy el verdadero tu"_ dijo mientras lanzaba una sonrisa malvada.

Yo estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero me detuve al ver a Leo justo al lado de mí.

-Así que él es el que me ha ayudado a torturar al cabeza de piña-dijo Leo con una sonrisa, aunque yo me estaba enojando un poco más.

" _Ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido ese apodo"_ dijo mi otro yo mientras se reían los dos.

-¡De qué lado estas Leo!- le dije enojado.

-De ninguno. Claramente los dos son patéticos, así que mejor me iré- dijo Leo mientras se iba, pero una risa de lo hiso parar.

" _Ahí es donde te equivocas, mis objetivos son los más oscuros deseos de él"_ dijo la voz para atraer la atención de Leo, el cual voltio inmediatamente.

-¿Y cuáles serian?-dijo Leo preparándose a atacar.

" _Matarlos"_ dijo la voz.

Leo instantáneamente ataco, pero su ataque solo traspaso al otro yo, Leo se enojo más al ver esto.

" _No me puedes hacer nada…Al menos hasta que posea su cuerpo"_ dijo con la intención de que Leo lo liberara.

Volteo a ver a Leo y el estaba a punto de hacer un hechizo, no sabía si había caído en el engaño de él o no, así que corrí hacia él y le di un puñetazo para que se desconcentrara y no hiciera el hechizo.

-¿Por qué me detuviste? Estaba a punto de liberarlo y matarlo-dijo Leo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-No es obvio. Te estaba engañando para que lo liberaras, no sabemos de lo que es capaz-le dije mientras Leo se calmaba un poco.

" _Si no me dejas salir, ¡Te torturare y te hare sufrir hasta que me liberes!"_ Dijo el otro yo completamente enojado y lanzando esa especie de aura purpura.

Leo me voltio a ver a espera de que iba a decidir. Yo solo di un suspiro para relajarme y hable.

-Esperare tu tortura-le dije mientras Leo solo me veía sorprendido.

" _Ella…Te ha vuelto blando"_ dijo el otro yo tranquilo.

¿Q-Qué pasa Takumi?-dijo Leo volteándome a ver serio.

-Yo amo a…Elise-dije mientras miraba con enojo a mi otro yo.-¡Así que no dejare que te acerques a ella!-le grite.

" _Eso significa que tu tampoco te acercaras a ella"_ -dijo el otro yo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

-¡Ya te vas!-le grito Leo, causando que mi otro yo se diera media vuelta.

" _De hecho me falto algo. Si dicen algo sobre esto… Te controlare Takumi, y supongo que sabrás que viene después ¿verdad?"_ dijo mientras se reía y desvanecía.

-Takumi, ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Leo.

-Si el llega a salir…Mátame- le dije a Leo mientras volvíamos al mundo real.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:Lo hago por ella

 _ **Narra Elise:**_

Leo y Takumi recobraron la conciencia, aunque si se notaban algo agitados, sobre todo Leo ya que el tenia un moretón en la cara.

-¿Qué paso hermano?-le pregunte mientras le ponía un espejo para que se viera el moretón en la cara.

-Na-Nada, ya lo tenía cuando llegue-dijo Leo algo nervioso.

Yo sabía que mi hermano estaba mintiendo, el normalmente es más seguro al hablar pero, ¿Por qué tendría que mentir?, y más importante, ¿Qué sucedió en la mente de Takumi?

-¡Ta-Takumi! ¡Tu brazo!-grito Sakura.

Todos volteamos a ver su brazo, la sangre salía de su prenda, aunque todos nos sorprendimos Leo y Takumi no se sorprendieron, más bien parece que ya sabían que iba a pasar eso. Terminamos de vendarle la herida de Takumi, la cual era muy profunda, pero todavía no encontraba una manera de que se hiciera esa cortada.

-Necesito hablar con Takumi a solas-dijo Leo incitándonos a irnos y aunque todos aceptamos yo me quede en la puerta intentando escuchar su conversación.

 _ **Narra**_ _ **Takumi:**_

Me estaba acomodando la venda cuando escuche que Leo les dijo que iba a hablar en privado conmigo y por consiguiente todos se fueron de la habitación. Después de eso Leo cerró la puerta y comenzó a hablar.

-Así que a esto se refería ¿Verdad?-dijo Leo viendo mi herida. -¿Seguro que lo resistirás?-me dijo Leo.

-Sí, será fácil. Aparte me lastimo a diario, no creo que esto sea difícil-dije mientras me levantaba de la cama.

-Aun así me sorprende que sientas algo por mi hermana-dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-N-No quisiera hablar de eso-dije nervioso, intentando cambiar de tema mientras Leo se reía de mi.

" _Que patético"_ dijo mi otro yo mientras se reía burlonamente.

-¿¡Que quieres ahora!?-grite enojado al escuchar esa voz.

Leo no entendía por qué gritaba, hasta que analizo bien la situación y comprendió que estaba pasando.

-Es el otro Takumi ¿Verdad?- pregunto Leo para confirmar sus sospechas, a lo cual yo solo confirme.

" _¿Sabes que alguien está escuchando su conversación?"_ dijo la voz antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Leo y yo nos acercamos a la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido para alamar al supuesto espía. Tanto él como yo sabíamos que si era Ryoma o Xander estaríamos en problemas por ocultarlo, aunque de todos modos yo saldría siempre más perjudicado. Al abrir la puerta nos dimos cuenta que era a la última persona que se me ocurría, era Elise y parecía no estar contenta.

-¿Por qué me mintieron?-dijo Elise mientras hacia un puchero y hacia preguntas a más no poder.

-¡Elise!, necesito que te calmes-dijo Leo calmando al instante a Elise

Leo reviso que no hubiera nadie más en el pasillo, y después dejo pasar a Elise al cuarto, la cual no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Leo me volteo a ver y volvió a aplicar ese hechizo para entrar en mi mente. Una vez adentro me comenzó a doler la cabeza.

 _ **Mente de Takumi:**_

-Pu-Pudiste haber avisado-le dije mientras me dejaba de doler la cabeza lentamente.

-No es mi culpa que tengas una mente débil-dijo Leo burlonamente intentando hacerme enojar, aunque nos interrumpió mi otro yo.

" _Vaya vaya, miren quienes aparecieron. ¿Vienen a pedir piedad?"_ Dijo mi otro yo al verme a mí y a Leo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacerme?-fui directamente al grano, lo cual no le sorprendió.

"Pensaba torturarte, pero creo que será suficiente tortura ver como tu noviecita te intenta ayudar con tu problema" dijo mientras me miraba cómicamente.

-¿¡A qué te refieres!?-grito Leo algo molesto.

" _Nada, solo que tendrá que contarle todo el asunto a Elise…Bueno cuéntaselo si no quieres que le pase algo"_ dijo mi otro yo mientras desaparecía.

-¿Tu qué opinas Takumi?- me pregunto Leo sabiendo la respuesta que iba a hacer.

-Hay que pensar la manera de decírselo a Elise- le dije mientras Leo y yo regresábamos al mundo real.

Al despertar Elise nos estaba observando, no dudo en hacernos varias preguntas, aunque Leo la tranquilizo y la puso a corriente de la situación.

-¡Entonces por eso Takumi se a comportado muy raro últimamente, por que Takumi tiene otro Takumi adentro-dijo Elise sin seriedad, pero no me molestaba.

Me pare ya que ya llevaba mucho tiempo sentado pero, por alguna extraña razón no sentí la pierna derecha y termine tropezándome.

-¿Qué pasa Taku…mi?-estaba hablando Elise hasta ver otra herida en mi pierna.

Elise se sorprendió al ver la herida y comenzó a revisarla, mientras Leo intentaba descifrar como lograr detener a mi otro yo, pero sin tener mucho éxito. Elise estaba a punto de tratarme la herida, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-T-Takumi, Ryoma me mando a verificar que estuvieras…bien- Hinoka estaba hablando, pero paro al ver la situación, se quedo mirándonos unos segundos y después se fue por donde vino.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Dijo Leo sin entender por qué Hinoka actuó así.

Leo estaba ayudando a Elise a terminar de curar mi herida, cuando de repente se escucho a Xander hablar.

-¡Leo!¡Elise!¡Nos vamos!-grito Xander.

Leo se preocupo al oír gritar a Xander. Elise se quería quedar a terminar de curar mi herida, pero yo le dije que podía tratarme solo, así que Leo se la llevo rápido.

" _Esto se puso interesante"_ dijo la voz.

Yo solo me mantuve calmado y comencé a tratar yo solo mi herida.

 _ **Narra Leo:**_

Note que Xander estaba un poco enojado en el camino a casa, aunque Camila lo estaba intentando calmar, aunque no lo consiguió. Cuando llegamos a la casa, Xander se dirigió a su cuarto y se quedo ahí. Por mi parte también me fui a mi cuarto porque andaba cansado por lo sucedido de hoy.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido?-me dije mientras intentaba descubrir que fue lo que hiso que Xander se enojara.

Estuve pensando un buen rato, hasta que saque una conclusión, la cual era muy alocada, pero después de analizarla, era la opción más posible

-Ese maldito…Lo pensó bien-dije mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Estaba comenzando a enojar cuando escuche que la puerta se abría.

-Leo…Necesitamos hablar-dijo Camila con una voz un poco triste y junto a ella Elise, la cual tenía la cabeza abajo y una cara de tristeza.

-"Maldición"-dije en mi mente.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: La boda parte 1

 _ **Narra Leo:**_

El maldito me engaño completamente. Yo creía que buscaba hacerle daño solo a Takumi pero, lo que en realidad busca es iniciar un conflicto entre las dos naciones de nuevo. Tengo que tener mucho cuidado. El ya inicio su plan y esta un paso delante de nosotros, cualquier movimiento en falso que hagamos y el habrá ganado esto.

Me dirigí a la sala junto con Elise y Camilla, las cuales se notaban que estaban tristes. Una vez en la sala, Xander estaba sentado esperándonos.

-Supongo que ya dedujiste el problema ¿Verdad Leo?-dijo Xander serio.

Yo solo afirme a lo que dijo él. Aunque ahora estábamos acorralados, no podía decir el problema de Takumi. La única persona con ese poder mágico para crear un subconsciente a otra persona seria yo, y como ya están sospechando de mi, sería una estupidez decirlo.

Xander nos comento sobre el problema, y era obvio que tanto Elise como yo íbamos a negar todo. Se notaba que Xander nos creía, pero para mí eso no era lo importante ahora, sino no que Takumi haga lo que espero que haga.

De la nada tocaron a la puerta. Camilla fue a abrir y la cual a ver de quien se trataba dio un brinco hacia esa persona, la cual era Ryoma, que no venia solo ya que toda la familia había venido, incluso Takumi que al verme solo me levanto el pulgar.

Ryoma vio a los ojos a Xander, el cual también lo estaba mirando. Los dos estaban tan serios que pusieron tensión a todos, ya que ninguno decía ninguna palabra.

-Perdona por esa acusación falsa-dijo Ryoma con una cara un poco más tranquila alzando su mano.

Xander lo pensó un momento, pero al final acepto la disculpa de Ryoma. Tanto yo como Takumi nos aliviamos al ver esto.

-Deberían ir a prepararse ustedes dos. La boda es en 3 días-dijo Kamui a Ryoma y Camilla, los cuales aceptaron la oferta y se fueron junto con ella. Hinoka y Sakura se fueron. Takumi por otra parte parecía estar pensando en algo. Elise al ver esto se acerco a él.

-No te preocupes Takumi, el asunto ya está arreglado-dijo Elise intentando alegrarlo, pero no sirvió de nada.

En ese momento supe que algo había pasado con "el", así que no dude y fui a preguntarle.

-"El" está planeando algo ¿verdad?-pregunte esperando una respuesta, pero Takumi no dijo nada por unos momentos.

Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando de la nada una especie de humo morado comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Takumi. Al ver esto agarre a Elise y retrocedí de inmediato. Takumi se comenzó a levantar lentamente dando unos pequeños suspiros, como si les costara respirar.

 _ **-"Lo logre"-**_ dijo Takumi con una voz muy grave y completamente diferente a la que normalmente es.

Ahí fue cuando saque una conclusión. Este no es el Takumi que conocemos, es el otro "Takumi" que logro salir. Mi hipótesis puede ser algo loca, pero analizando la inteligencia del otro "Takumi" y la mente débil del Takumi era posible. Lo más fiable era que el otro "Takumi" encontró una manera de lograr salir y aprovecho este momento donde no había nadie para probar si funcionaba.

-¿¡Que le hicistes a Takumi!?-dijo Elise una vez que vio a "Takumi" parado y rodeado de ese humo morado.

 _ **-Nada. El se encuentra durmiendo en mi mente en este momento. Yo solo quise probar algo. Como debes saberlo Leo, me gusta hacer las cosas a lo grande-**_ dijo "Takumi" mientras el humo morado desapareció, dejando caer a Takumi inconsciente.

Elise iba rápido a ayudarlo pero la detuve y le dije que esperara, ya que no sabíamos si era una trampa de "Takumi". Pasaron unos minutos y Takumi despertó, pero sin el humo morado así que las cosas se tranquilizaron. Takumi despertó sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado, pero se notaba que estaba débil. Desde ese día mantuve vigilado a Takumi. Durante 2 días _ **,**_ tanto Elise como yo lo manteníamos vigilado. Nunca hiso algo extraño, así que dude de que "Takumi" planeara algo.

Era el día de la boda. Todo nos habíamos arreglado para la ocasión. La fiesta no estuvo tan mal, aunque a la hora del baile vi a Takumi saltando por una ventana para evitar bailar.

En la ceremonia todo estuvo muy tranquilo. Paso la pareja al frete junto con juez de la ceremonia. Todo estaba muy tranquilo en ese momento, cuando de repente Elise me da un pequeño golpe y me apunta hacia donde estaba Takumi. Este tenía la mirada perdida como la otra vez. En ese momento todos estaban viendo a la pareja al frente, por lo cual no notaban a Takumi. El mismo humo comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Takumi. Ahí me comencé a esperar lo peor. Fue cuando "Takumi" tomo el Fujin Yumi y disparo una flecha hacia…

 _ **Narra Takumi:**_

-¿Que…Acabo de hacer?-dije al ver la flecha que acababa de disparar.


End file.
